Data processors generally run an application to process the data of a job. For example, the data for a payroll job (employee names, social security numbers, pay rates and the like) is processed by a payroll application. Sometimes jobs encounter problems during processing that cause the job to end prematurely. Such a premature end is known as an abnormal end or an ABEND. A job ABEND may occur for any one of a number of reasons, such as being unable to get more space after currently allocated space has been exhausted.
In previously known data processing systems, an end of volume encounter meant an ABEND might occur. Prior remedies included modifying the storage management program configuration to add volumes to the primary storage group or deleting data sets from the existing storage group volumes to free up space. These remedies can be labor intensive, as personnel are often needed to analyze the reasons for the ABEND and provide a fix. In addition, the lost time in completing the job can be costly to the enterprise running the job. Efforts have been made to assist in the detection, analyzing and fixing of ABENDS. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,970 describes an automated monitor that integrates a number of tools for monitoring, analyzing, fixing and restarting jobs.
However, none of the prior art tools addresses the ABEND problem caused by an inability to extend the data set on another volume in the primary pool. A solution that reduces the risk of an ABEND occurring is needed.